The Pact
by lizziebeam17
Summary: This is very AU. Missy, Cliff and Torrance have known each other from a young age. As teenagers, their relationships take a turn. Missy/Torrance. One-shot. FEMSLASH.


The Pact

You remember when the Pantones moved to town. You were seven, Missy was seven, and Cliff was eight. Your parents became fast friends which pushed the three of you together. You bonded easily with Missy. She wasn't quite as girly as you were, but she contrasted you in a good way. She's the one that taught you were the word "idiot", in reference to her brother Cliff, who you were shy around. You weren't interested in boys yet; you were too young.

You and Missy were in the same class for the second half of second grade. But when the two of you entered third grade, you were put in different homerooms. You made a pact that first day during recess.

"A pact's like a promise, right?" Missy asked you. You had just learned the word and were very proud of yourself for knowing a word Missy didn't.

"Yep," you said. And you beamed at her. You were reveling in your own pride.

"Okay."

"Okay. Let's make a pact." You put out your hand and her small hand joined firmly with yours. "Promise we'll always tell each other everything. And it has to be the truth."

"Sure thing, Tore," she said. You hugged her. Her little arms wrapped around your waist and held you. Even then, you knew that the two of you would be friends forever.

And you were right. Because sure enough nine years later, you find her tapping on your window with a black eye. You smile a little; that's your Missy -- then you run to the window and open it.

"Missy, get in here!" You grab her hands and help her into your bedroom. "What happened?"

She sighs and collapses on your bed. "The black's from Cliff. I got a little mad at him for...breaking up with you. He's a freaking moron." You sigh. That's Missy. She's so beat up and she's clutching at her forehead. You crawl onto the bed next to her. "You didn't deserve that. You've been dating him for nearly a year."

"I love that you care so much about me, Miss. But Cliff had every right to break up with me. Especially after what I told him," you say quietly. She turns on her side, wincing as she does, and meets your eyes. "I told him that...I was a lesbian."

Missy nods and is still for a few moments as she registers what you have said. You smile fondly at the appearance of the familiar silence. Finally, she speaks. "Are you?"

You sigh and shrug. "I don't know. I'm just...I'm not attracted to Cliff. I mean, he's cute and all, but there's just nothing there. And I look at guys and I feel nothing."

"Do you feel anything when you look at girls?" she asks softly. You feel your heart jump in your chest when she looks at you.

"One girl," you reply, rolling onto your back. "You might know her." Your heart is pounding so hard that you swear it's going to fly out of your chest. You can hardly believe that you're telling her this. But she slowly nods her head.

"I 'might' know her, huh?" she asks. You nod as she scoots closer to you. You like this. You have always liked this. She puts a hand on your belly and you shiver when you feel her fingers creep over your skin. "What's she look like?"

"She's amazingly beautiful," you whisper. "Dark brown hair, dark eyes, the cutest dimples...strong, loving, someone who would defend their friends."

Missy nods. "You're right," she says. "I think I do know this girl. And I think she'd be lucky to have you and glad to know that you like her. Cause I think she told me she likes you back."

"Did she now?" Missy nods. "Well, if I tried to kiss her, what would she do?" You move on top of her, straddling her hips and looking down into her dark eyes. She looks straight back up to you and she doesn't even have to answer the question out loud. You know what it would be. You lean in and press your lip firmly against hers.

"Always gotta honor the pact," she gasps, a few minutes later when the two of you break apart. You smile and gently press against her black eye. A bit of it comes off on your finger. You frown and show it to her. She lets out a weak chuckle and sits up slowly. You climb off her and glare at her, waiting for an explanation. "About that..."

"Looks like you didn't 'honor the pact'," you say. Missy looks a little scared. "Why'd you do it?"

"Cause I love you. And I didn't know you loved me back. So I guess I thought this would win me sympathy points. It was supposed to make it easier for me to do what you got to first."

You shake your head. "Missy, I love you. You don't need a fake black eye to get that. Just stick to the pact." You lean in and kiss her softly. "Now go wash that stuff off your face. I wanna have a movie night all cuddled up with my new girlfriend." Missy looks surprised when you say "girlfriend", but it quickly becomes a look of happiness as she leans in and presses her lips to yours.

She pulls back and you find yourself wanting to yank her in for another kiss and take back what you said about washing off the make-up. You just want to be in her arms and kissing her. She smiles.

"Be back in a minute." And true to her word, she comes back from the bathroom all cleaned up and ready to cuddle. You turn off the lights and pop in the movie you chose while she was in the bathroom. It's the only movie that makes Missy cry: _Old Yeller_. Her strong arms wrap around your waist and she kisses the top of your head.

You rest your head against her shoulder. "I love you," you whisper. The dimpled smile you receive makes your heart melt. As the previews on the old videocassette roll, she leans down and kisses you deeply. You know this isn't going to be a normal movie night, but it doesn't matter. You're in the arms of the woman you love, and _that's_ what matters.

The End.


End file.
